On a Sunday Afternoon
by wisegirl0405
Summary: Harry was deep in thought. Or in which Hermione is Harry's coach in dating.


**Hey, everyone! I am truly sorry about the wait and ... here's the long awaited update and my apology one shot.**

Girls were confusing, that was what one Harry Potter decided one late Sunday afternoon while sipping on a cup of piping hot Earl Grey. A plate of cookies was placed next to his elbows while his glasses slightly slipped from his nose. Deep in thought, he did not notice his best friend coming in.

"Harry? Harry James Potter!" the bushy brunette shouted.

Startled, Harry knocked the cookies to the ground. "Hermione! Stop scaring me like that!" Grumbling and frowning, he cast a spell to clean the mess away

With her hands on her hips, Hermione told him in a matter- of - fact tone that if he did not want to be surprised, he should not be spacing out. Especially if he knew she was visiting.

Sighing, the twenty years old young woman sat down n the chair opposite to the Boy- Who- Lived.

"What's wrong now, Harry?"

"Well, its just Ginny. We had a fight and it wasn't even over anything important. She just blew up on me." groaned the young man.

"Surely, you did something."

"Not really. I just, I guess I did say that the dress kind of made her look fat and didn't notice nor compliment her new hair-do."

Hermione let out a snort at that. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You do not tell a girl she looks fat. Ever." Her wild brown curl bounced as she shook her head slightly.

"How was I supposed to know that? Besides she asked me for an honest opinion. I couldn't possibly lie. I must not tell lies, remember?"

"Still, it was extremely rude of you," _crunch_ , "I mean, you made her cry."

"Yeah, I did. Didn't I... wait. How do you know she cried? I just told you about," the Boy- Who- Lived spluttered with a loss of words.

The bushy witch grinned, "Ron was about to Floo over with all the intention of punching you for making his, oh what was his words? Ah yes, adorable baby sister who has been nothin' but supportive, cry."

He dropped his face in his hands and gently cradled head. He barely managed to repress his shudder. "I suppose this means I will be in for a world of a whole damn lot of pain when I go over to the Weasleys', huh?"

"Definitely." Hermione laughed.

Harry shot a desperate look at her, "Help me? Please, I'll take you to that new café down in Diagon Alley if you do."

"Sorry," said the witch not looking even a bit sorry, "But I'm not suicidal despite what you believe. However I can give you some advice. To start with, an apology with flowers and chocolate would be good."

Harry conjured a notepad and a pen and started scribbling everything down.

"Right. So chocolate and flowers?" Harry confirmed.

"Mhm. Purple hyacinth is a good choice, it means I'm sorry, please forgive me. So is lavender, for devotion and maybe sunflower for loyalty. Camellia or even yellow chrysanthemum is a good choice."

Harry had a deep look of concentration on his face. His eyebrows were creased and he had his lower lip between his teeth.

"... For the chocolate I recommend _fondant chocolat_ , they come in boxes. It does look better than a single stick."

Harry wrote that down too.

"I think I get it. A sincere apology with a bouquet of flowers along with a box of chocolates."

"Yes. I'm sure Ginny will be happy as long as you get the sincerity across. The presents will butter her up and hopefully convince her to forgive you more easily."

"Ok. Thanks 'Mione. I don't know what I'd do without you." he scratched his neck then stood up. The chair scraped against the floor.

"You're welcome," Hermione Granger smiled.

Harry simply beamed at her. Perhaps not all girls were confusing. After all Hermione was one and she was always straightforward.

On this Sunday afternoon, Harry whistled a tune as he strolled down the street. He had a little shopping to do.

That Hermione's advice led to one thing then another is a story for another time. Little James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter would never know that without Auntie Hermione's help, they might not have existed. After all, the Man- Who- Conquered was quite inept at dealing with women and the only reason why Ginny Weasley did not scream in frustration and break up with Harry was all Hermione's work.

 **Thank you for reading! and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
